


Scarlet

by jardinsdeminuit



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light Sadism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinsdeminuit/pseuds/jardinsdeminuit
Summary: "All you do is piss me off. Why I can't get enough of you, I don't know."
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Subaru, Sakamaki Subaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write. Subaru isn't one of my favourite Diaboys, but I've been warming up to him recently, so I hope I got his character right. He really is a precious bean. Leave a kudo/comment if you enjoyed!

“Subaru, wait!”

The vampire turned his head just enough to glare at me.

“Not my fault you can't keep up,” he muttered, though I noticed he slowed his pace ever so slightly as I ran up to him.

All around us, the street blared with neon lights and music. The town was busy for this time of night, probably a result of the lingering summer heat, though the crowds had thinned down considerably since we'd arrived an hour ago. Couples and late shoppers mixed with groups of young adults and businessmen waiting for the bars to open.

My eyes fell on a restaurant serving food around the clock, and I felt my stomach rumble.

“What's that?” Subaru glanced at me. “You hungry or something?”

It took me a moment to realise that he'd probably picked up on the sound my body had made. Even now, it surprised me just how sensitive vampire hearing could be.

“A little,” I said. “But I don't have any money left.”

Subaru sighed and dug his hands into his pockets.

“Don't worry about it,” I said when he came back empty-handed. “I'll have something back at the mansion.” With the brothers' inconsistent eating habits due to them technically not needing to eat human food, I always made sure to keep a small stash of my own supplies in my bedroom. I'd kept it in the kitchen up until last week, when I'd come downstairs to find Ayato had taken almost all of it for himself.

“Whatever you want,” Subaru mumbled. Then, as if it were an afterthought, he added, “You have eaten something since waking up, haven't you?”

“Of course,” I lied.

He grunted. “Good.”

As we approached the end of the thoroughfare, Subaru took a right turn into a smaller street lined with nighttime cafés. A pair of girls around my age looked at us and giggled. For a moment, I wondered if I knew them from somewhere, but then I realised they probably thought Subaru and I were lovers.

I glanced up at him. When we stepped out of the mansion like this, it was all too easy to fool myself into thinking that we were just a normal couple out on a date. Yet like his brothers, Subaru had always made it clear that it was my blood, not his like of me as a person, that kept him with me, even if he was more gentle about it than the others.

It seemed cruel, then, that I'd developed my own feelings towards him. It wasn't quite love – at least, I hoped not – but rather a sense of protection I felt whenever he was near. Despite our being close in physical age, Subaru had lived for longer than I could imagine, and more than once, had acted like a shield between me and his brothers. Perhaps that was the reason why I gravitated towards him whenever I was in the mansion, despite his constant telling me how much it annoyed him.

This evening, though, he'd sben calmer than usual. Cheerful, almost. Maybe, like me, he was just happy to be away from the mansion, even if it was just for a short trip. My eyes fell to the hand hanging by his side, and I decided to do something I feared I'd soon regret.

“Hey, what are you—” Subaru snapped, but stopped when he looked down to see my hand gripping his. He snorted. “You've suddenly grown some nerves.”

He wrapped his fingers around mine and jerked me closer so that we were walking almost hip-to-hip. My heart jumped in the way that it always did when I was close to him.

“Wait.” He stopped in the middle of the street and raised my hand, palm up. His scarlet eyes held mine as he slowly pulled up my sleeve, revealing the fresh puncture marks in the middle of my forearm.

I tried to pull away, but he only increased his grip on my hand. His eyes bored into me. “Who was it?”

I lowered my head to escape his scathing glare. The blood rose in my cheeks as the memory of Kanato pinning me to my bed last night, forcing me to watch helplessly as he drank from my arm, came into my mind.

Apparently sensing that he wasn't going to get his answer, Subaru clicked his tongue. “Whatever. Come with me.”

Before I could stop him, he'd begun to drag me along the street. I fought back the urge to protest, not wanting to draw attention from the few people watching us as we passed. When we reached the mouth of an alley, he swung us me into it before him and pushed me into the darkness.

In fact, to call it an 'alley' would have been generous. The space was no more than a narrow gap between two buildings that ended in a fence. Only when we were near that end did he let go of my wrist.

“What are you doing?” I hissed.

“Shut up.” He took my hand again and pulled back the sleeve, harder this time. In the darkness, I could just make out the outline of my pale skin. “I hate it when they do this to you.”

“It doesn't hurt anymore,” I insisted.

Subaru took his thumb and ran it across the wounds, making me wince. He chuckled triumphantly. “Just as I thought.”

I held my breath as he lifted my forearm to his mouth. His tongue traced the marks individually before he clamped his lips over the area, sending a sharp pain through my arm. I glanced at the street. Though we were in shadow, there was every chance someone could spot our figures if they looked hard enough. Panic rose up in me.

“Subaru,” I said, tapping him on the side.

“Stop it,” he snarled against my skin.

He lowered his lips again, so I said his name more loudly and pushed on his shoulder.

As if breaking from a trance, his head snapped up to look at me. Then he grabbed me by the upper arms and pushed me back against the wall, knocking the air from my lungs. One hand wrapped in my hair and wrenched my head back.

“I told you to _stop it_. Didn't you hear?”

His voice was so deep, so overflowing with fury, that I had no choice but to nod. “I'm sorry,” I gasped.

After a few moments of holding me, Subaru clicked his tongue again. He moved his hand from my hair to the base of my neck, exerting just enough pressure to keep me in place. When he spoke, his tone was a little softer. “I always forget how good your blood tastes. I wanted to clean you up, but...”

He sighed. The sound carried more pain than a thousand words. If there was one thing the Sakamakis shared, it was that they'd never held back from telling me just how delicious my blood was, a justification they used for ravaging me at every point they got. Subaru had always been different in that he at least acted guilty about it, even if underneath is all, he was just as bloodthirsty and possessive as his older brothers.

Yet perhaps, deep down, I was just as bad as them. Somewhere between the pain of being pierced by vampire fangs and the helplessness of being dominated lay an undeniable line of pleasure that I often found myself walking in these moments. Laito and Ayato often teased me, saying that I'd become addicted to having my blood sucked, just as they were addicted to draining me. I'd denied it at first. The idea of becoming like _them_ had haunted me for a long time.

But as I looked at Subaru in the darkness, felt him pressing me against the wall, I realised, more keenly than ever, that they were right. I wanted him to use me. I wanted him to take my blood if it meant that just for a few moments, I could belong to him.

I gave him a nod. It was all the permission he needed.

Leaning forward, Subaru pressed his lips to the side of my neck. His fangs grazed my skin, and then they were sinking in. I wrapped a hand in his hair and bit my lip to keep from crying out, worried it would draw the attention of the people on the street.

Subaru grunted as he sucked. The sound paired with the pressure on my neck made my head spin with a familiar thrill. Desire pooled at the base of my stomach, my cheeks flushing pink as I held onto him, as if he were the only thing keeping me rooted to the earth.

“All you do is piss me off,” he growled when he finally came up for air. “Why I can't get enough of you, I don't know.”

He grabbed the front of my blouse with both hands and pulled it apart. The sound of tearing cloth was muffled by the animalistic snarl that ripped from his mouth at the sight of my bare chest. He bit into me hard, and once again, I had to stifle my scream.

“Su...baru...” The word was as much a plea as an encouragement to go on. My eyes flicked to the street, though at this point, I no longer cared about getting caught. All I could think about was the man who arched over me, pinning me to the wall, his fangs deep in my flesh.

Before I knew it, my hands were fumbling at his belt.

A soft choking sound bubbled up from his throat. It took me a moment to work out that he was laughing.

“You really have no shame, do you?” he muttered. “Has Laito rubbed off on you that much?”

My fingers froze. He stood back a little, prompting me to continue. “Do it.”

Once I'd undone the buckle on his belt, Subaru pressed a kiss to my lips. Now that my eyes had become accustomed to the darkness, I could just make out the slight upward turn of his mouth, the thick smudge of blood that shone on his bottom lip. A little had made its way into my mouth. The taste both disgusted and excited me.

He grabbed me by the back of the neck and forced me down onto the ground. The oncrete scraped my bare knees, but the pain was negligible compared to the adrenaline that rushed through me. This was wrong. And yet I wanted it more than anything else in the world.

Reaching up, I undid the button on Subaru's trousers and ran my fingers along the sizeable bulge pressing into his pants. We'd been intimate before, but that didn't stop me from feeling a stab of nervousness as I freed him from his underwear.

I took the base of his shaft in my hand and squeezed it a couple of times, each one earning a grunt from Subaru. I sensed the anticipation bristling beneath his skin and had to resist the urge to take all of him there on the spot, but I wanted to draw this out, even if it were just for a few more moments.

Subaru gave in first. Taking my head in one hand, he pulled me forward until my lips touched the tip of his cock.

“You want to act like a slut in public? Then deal with the consequences.”

On the last word, he pushed his hips forward sharply, sliding his cock my mouth. I gagged as he hit the back of my throat, trying to pull back, but the hand on the side of my head wouldn't let me. A laugh fell from Subaru's lips. “Why are you resisting? Could it be that you wanted _more_? Too bad. You're going to have to put that mouth to work first.”

Judging by the hunger in his voice, Subaru had been swallowed by the same feverish desire that had taken me. He pulled back just enough to let me breathe before ramming his hips forward, claiming my mouth once again. Tears welled up in my eyes.

At last, his hand left my face, allowing me to move my head. I pulled back with a whimper. Saliva dripped down my chin.

I looked up to see Subaru eyeing me with an expectant look on his face.

Slowly, I took his cock in my hand again and placed the head in my mouth. My tongue traced his slit from bottom to top, lapping up the mixture of saliva and precum. He groaned softly.

“You look so pathetic with your lips wrapped around me,” he mumbled. “What would people think if they saw you on your knees like this, I wonder?”

My eyes flicked to the street for what felt like the thousandth time. Subaru grabbed my cheek forcefully. “Oi, look at _me_.” His thumb traced my cheekbone, brushing away the tears that had settled there. “But you like this, don't you? The fear of getting caught. I bet it turns you on more than anything.”

I wasn't sure whether that was true or not. While I couldn't get rid of the panic that lurked at the thought of being seen, there was no denying the thrill I felt at doing something so obscene out in the open. Luckily, it didn't seem Subaru was expecting an answer to his question.

As I bobbed my head up and down, taking more and more of him into my mouth, he threw back his head and moaned. The sound made my heart skip a beat. “You do that so well.” His hand moved from my cheek to the back of my head, fingers winding in my hair, fastening me to him.

A particularly hard flick of my tongue made Subaru buck his hips and hiss. “Not gonna last long... if you do that.”

He began to move in a steady rhythm, guiding his cock in and out of my mouth. I matched my licks with his thrusts, swirling my tongue around his shaft every time I felt it push into me. He'd never been this rough before. It was frightening, but a part of me wanted more. I pushed my head forward until I felt him at the back of my throat again, trying not to gag as he filled up my mouth.

My thoughts had begun to turn hazy, as if a black cloud were forming around my brain. Putting it down to the heat of the moment, I tried to concentrate on the vampire in front of me, but no matter how much I focused my thoughts, the haze remained.

It took a loud groan to bring me back to Subaru. Gripping my hair with both hands, he rammed into me so hard I cried out. My knees ground against the concrete as I held onto his hips for dear life. Then, with one final, powerful thrust, he released deep in my mouth. A strangled cry escaped his lips.

He pulled back slowly, releasing his hold on my hair. I fell back onto my haunches. Most of his seed had disappeared down my throat, but I could still taste it against my tongue. A little dribbled out of the side of my mouth. Embarrassed, I raised my hand to wipe it away, only for Subaru to reach down and push it back in with his thumb.

“Swallow it all,” he muttered. I was powerless to do anything but obey.

The light-headedness hit me again, so hard that I thought I might black out on the spot. Subaru caught my waist just before I slumped to the ground. My head fell back on my shoulders.

“Idiot.” His voice was scolding, but I no longer sensed any anger in it. “Why didn't you tell me you hadn't eaten today?”

The world was spinning too much for me to manage more than a few weak words. “How... did you know?” Yet no sooner had I finished the question, I realised it must be something to do with my blood. I'd been told that the taste changed slightly depending on my emotions or the physical state of my body in ways that only a vampire could pick up.

After a few minutes, the spinning subsided a little and I felt strength return to me. I looked up to see Subaru staring down at me, concern in his eyes, though they quickly hardened when he saw that I was awake.

“You're such a pain,” he murmured, helping me to my feet.

I glanced down at my body. My knees were scraped and my blouse was ripped down the front. Subaru pulled at the material and sighed. “Guess I went a little overboard. Here.”

Even though it was summer, I'd noticed he rarely left the mansion without his black jacket. He pulled it off and slipped it over me. I did up the buttons at the front, covering the ripped section of material and the bite marks underneath.

“That looks all right. A bit baggy, but that's a fashion statement, isn't it?”

For a moment, I thought I caught a smirk on his lips. He placed a hand on the small of my back and urged me forward.

Emerging onto the street after so long inside the alley felt strange. There were fewer people around than I'd expected, a couple of whom gave us disapproving stares but overall seemed uninterested at our sudden appearance.

My near-fainting experience had left my legs weak, so it was hardly a surprise when I almost veered into Subaru's side. I apologised. He raised an eyebrow, then wrapped his arm around my shoulders, a gesture which took me completely by surprise. The sweetness made my cheeks flush scarlet all over again.

“I'll make you some food when we get back to the mansion,” he said. “Then you're coming upstairs with me. Got it?”

I nodded. Even if I'd had a choice in the matter, there was no way I could leave Subaru's side now. He grunted in satisfaction and planted a kiss against my forehead.

“Good. Things are a lot easier when you realise who you belong to.” He pulled me into him, the closeness of his body warming me more than the heat of the late summer evening. “We're going to be spending a whole lot more time together, you and me, starting with tonight. Hope you prepare yourself.”


End file.
